Tema del foro:Comunnity Corner/@comment-26177124-20160102185041
(Esta Teoria pertenece a UnAmigoLoco ) -Como ya sabéis, hace un tiempo Scott dijo que nadie había descubierto la verdadera historia del juego; que la historia explicada estaba dentro de la caja, y que prefería no abrirla nunca porque temía que el fandom nunca aceptaría la “verdad”. Al principio no le di mucha importancia a este mensaje, pues Scott no podía haber leído mis teorías ya que no habla español. Sin embargo, viendo los comentarios de Scott en lugares como Steam, Youtube y, recientemente, su página web… Empecé a pensar que realmente no habíamos descubierto la historia. Y también empecé a pensar en cuál podría ser la historia real. Pronto me di cuenta de qué prueba era la que no estábamos usando para resolver el puzle. Una prueba pequeña, que cambia muchas cosas. Entre ellas, la mordida de Fredbear. Así que hoy os traigo mis conclusiones finales sobre FNAF 4, que creo que son lo que hay dentro de la caja. Quiero advertiros sobre lo que estáis a punto de leer: una teoría que usa como pruebas los mensajes de Scott, que usa la lógica más que de costumbre y que vais a encontrar totalmente disparatada. Al ser una teoría que cambia algunas cosas que teníamos asumidas, no os va a gustar al principio. Pero os aseguro que encaja bien con la historia. Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir antes de empezar. Bienvenidos a Five Nights at Freddy’s Theories: The Final Chapter. ¿Por qué nos hemos equivocado? Supongo que algunos se preguntarán qué mensajes ha publicado Scott al respecto, así que antes de empezar la teoría os mostraré estos mensajes que nos hacen dudar mucho sobre lo que creemos. Empecemos por el primer mensaje que vimos de Scott, en el cual ya decía que alguien estaba equivocado. Ese alguien es, concretamente, el youtuber MatPat, famoso teorista que, según Scott, acertó con casi todo en la historia de los dos primeros juegos (y es cierto). Por cierto, el rumor de que MatPat borró el comentario de Scott resultó ser falso. Mis disculpas por enfadarme por nada. “Ha sido un buen vídeo, Matpat; siempre los disfruto. Desgraciadamente, como tus espectadores más inteligentes te están diciendo en los comentarios, has pasado por alto un detalle crucial en el juego. ¡Esperaré tu siguiente teoría!” El vídeo de MatPat explicaba que la mordida del juego era la del ’87, y que por eso era científicamente imposible que el niño tuviese pesadillas. Por lo tanto, afirmaba que el juegoestaba equivocado. Gracias a este comentario podemos afirmar que los que creen que la Mordida del ’87 es la de FNAF 4 están equivocados… al menos en parte. Luego publicó ese mensaje en Steam. Este es la parte más importante del mensaje. Pero entonces saqué el cuarto juego y, de alguna manera… nadie, ni un alma, encontró las piezas. La historia permanece completamente oculta. Supongo que la mayoría de la gente asumió que esta vez llené el juego con easter eggs al azar. No lo hice. …” “Ni un alma encontró las piezas”, como si la historia fuese un puzle. Cuando Scott publicó esto, es más que obvio que ya leyó teorías sobre la Mordida del ’83; es una teoría muy popular aunque no mucha gente la crea. Así que ambas teorías sobre la mordida están mal, al menos en parte. Digo “en parte” porque ambas teorías tienen, como mínimo, una parte que encaja bien con la historia. Pero la teoría entera no. Así que ¿qué pista estábamos olvidando? O, mejor dicho, ¿qué pista no estábamos interpretando bien? Hace poco Scott finalmente nos lo dijo, para que pudiéramos resolver este problema. Publicó tres mensajes en su página web. Realmente, el único importante es el segundo. Los otros dos son frases demasiado ambiguas y no muy relevantes. En el minijuego de FNaF4, ¿por qué no tendría su pico la pequeña Chica de juguete? “La pequeña Chica de juguete”. Creo que ya habéis deducido a qué se refiere Scott. Esos juguetes de los Toys que encontramos en los minijuegos. Así que tienen importancia… Vamos a ver qué significa esto. Los juguetes Toy y la mordida Juguetes de los Toys… pero, si el juego ocurre en 1983, no tiene sentido que estén ahí. Por eso dije que eran simples easter eggs. Sin embargo, Scott no llenó el juego con easter eggs. Él mismo lo dijo. Y ese mensaje de su página web confirma que estos juguetes no lo son.Scott quiere que prestemos atención a estas pequeñas figuras. Así que vamos a decir lo aparentemente ilógico. Si estos muñecos, que son Toys (cosa ya demostrada en las teorías de FNAF 4), son importantes en la historia, significa que los Toys existen durante Five Nights at Freddy’s 4. Los Toys sólo existieron en 1987, y, por lo tanto, FNAF 4 ocurre en ese año. El mismo año que el del segundo juego. Sí, el último juego de la saga no ocurre en 1983. Lo diré de nuevo; he llegado a esta conclusión porque Scott ha dado especial importancia a estos muñecos. Obviamente, esto tiene muchas consecuencias – y no son las que pensáis. Entonces, la mordida del juego ocurre en 1987. Pero los que creen que Fredbear hizo la mordida (y que sólo hay una) no están en lo correcto del todo, pues Scott ha dicho que nadie ha descubierto la historia. También ha dicho que MatPat se había equivocado, así que… Sigamos con esta cadena de lógica. Estamos en el año 1987, pero Fredbear no hizo la mordida. Como expliqué en la teorías del cuarto juego, no tiene sentido que esta sea la Mordida del ’87. Repasemos las diversas razones por las cuales esto no tiene sentido: * La fiesta de cumpleaños de Five Nights at Freddy’s 2 y las indirectas del Tipo del Teléfono perderían todo su sentido. *Los animatrónicos Toy fueron desmantelados. Que les modificasen el reconocimiento facial sería un motivo para desactivarles hasta que se solucionase el problema, pero no un motivo para destruirlos. Mangle tiene que ser la culpable para que haya un buen motivo para desmantelarlos. *El niño de FNAF4 en principio muere, mientras que la víctima de la Mordida del ’87 sobrevivió. *Fredbear’s Family Diner abrió antes que FNAF 2. Si esta fuese la Mordida del ’87, los animatrónicos Toy no deberían poder caminar durante el día, ya que no pueden hacerlo desde este accidente. Así que el juego ocurre en 1987, pero la mordida que vemos no es la del ’87. …Bueno, quizás esta frase sea algo incorrecta. Voy a reescribirla. La mordida que vemos en el cuarto juego no es la que ya conocíamos. Es otra mordida, que ocurre en el mismo año que la Mordida del ’87. Así que no deberíamos hablar de la Mordida del ’87, sino de… ¡las Mordidas del ’87! Sí, voy completamente en serio. Que hubiesen dos mordidas en el mismo año parece completamente absurdo, y es por eso que nadie ha pensado en ello hasta ahora. Al final, las teorías de la mordida del ’87 y la mordida del ’83 tenían, las dos, parte de razón: pero sólo si unimos las dos obtenemos una teoría sin problemas. Hablando de problemas… Esta teoría tiene un montón de momento. Es justo lo contrario a lo que acabo de decir, pero esperad. Todavía no hemos terminado. Acabamos de empezar. No soy alguien que ignora sus propios descubrimientos. Está demostrado que Fredbear’s Family Diner no pudo estar abierto en el año 1987. Esta llamada del Tipo del Teléfono lo demuestra. “Uh, vamos a intentar contactar con el propietario del restaurante original. Creo que el nombre del lugar era… “Fredbear’s Family Diner”, o algo así. Sin embargo está cerrado desde hace años. Dudo que seamos capaces de rastrear a alguien.” – Tipo del Teléfono, Five Nights at Freddy’s 2. Noche 5. Supongo que tampoco estaría mal mencionar otro problema con esto: si ha pasado menos de un año entre los dos locales, los animatrónicos Withered no podrían estar en tan mal estado. Supongo que empezáis a ver lo mucho que esto se complica. Scott ha demostrado que los juguetes no son easter eggs, por lo que Fredbear’s existe en el año 1987 y hay dos mordidas distintas en el mismo año. Y ahora es imposible que Fredbear’s esté abierto en 1987. Solución rápida: el local de Five Nights at Freddy’s 4 no es Fredbear’s Family Diner. ¿Espera, qué? Un segundo Fredbear’s A partir de este punto muchos ya pensaréis que estoy completamente loco, pero no os preocupéis, lo entiendo. Os recuerdo que esta teoría ha nacido a partir de una prueba a la que el propio Scott ha dado significado. Y a partir de esa prueba hemos llegado a la conclusión de que el restaurante del cuarto juego no es Fredbear’s Family Diner. …Bueno, al menos no es el Fredbear’s Family Diner que conocíamos. Sí, estoy diciendo que hay dos Fredbear’s. El restaurante del cuarto juego es un segundo local afiliado al primero. El local que apareció en los otros juegos sería el primero, el cual cerró años antes de FNAF 2 debido al asesinato del primero niño. De ahí provienen los animatrónicos Withered. En el segundo restaurante no ocurriría nada malo hasta la mordida de Fredbear. Por eso no cerró, y seguía abierto en 1987, cuando abriría la Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza del segundo juego. Y es por eso que aparecen los juguetes Toy en Five Nights at Freddy’s 4. Son merchandise de FNAF 2. Al ser un local en principio igual al primer Fredbear’s, se usan los trajes de resorte y los animatrónicos originales. No hay razón para cambiarlos por animatrónicos nuevos si a los niños les siguen gustando. Que el local del cuarto juego no es Fredbear’s lo he deducido a base de lógica, pero sí tengo pruebas de que este local es concretamente un local afiliado. Recordemos las grabaciones del Tipo del Teléfono del tercer juego. “Uh, ¿hola? ¡Hola, hola! Uh, ha habido un pequeño cambio en la política de empresa respecto al uso de los trajes. Um, no los uses. Después de enterarse de un desafortunado incidente en un local afiliado, involucrando múltiples y simultáneos fallos de resortes, la empresa ha considerado que los trajes son inadecuados para los empleados.” – Tipo del Teléfono Lo gracioso es que estas grabaciones se grabaron en el primer Five Nights at Freddy’s, debido a que se menciona el nombre Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza, descartando la posibilidad de que sean grabaciones de uno de los dos Fredbear’s. Y, ya que los trajes de resorte no se usaron en el segundo juego, tienen que ser grabaciones del primer juego. Así que este local afiliado es el de Five Nights at Freddy’s 4. Lo gracioso es que, ya que estas llamadas se grabaron en FNAF 1, el cual ocurre después de 1987, el incidente mencionado no tiene que ser necesariamente la mordida de Fredbear. De hecho, estoy seguro de que no lo es: en la llamada se hablan de fallos de resortes, cuando la mordida de Fredbear ocurrió mientras éste se encontraba en modo animatrónico. No pudo haber un fallo de resortes en esa mordida porque el modo resorte estaba desactivado. Así que el incidente descrito ocurre durante los tiempos de FNAF 1, probablemente 1993. Lo que significa que este local afiliado no cerró en 1987 después de la mordida de Fredbear. Y lo que es aún peor es que podemos argumentar por qué no cierran. Uno de los motivos más importantes es que la mordida de Fredbear ocurrió por culpa de unos niños, y no por culpa del animatrónico, por lo que no debió impactar tanto a la gente. Mangle atacó a alguien porque tenía el reconocimiento facial modificado; que un animatrónico vaya a atacar es más grave que un animatrónico cierre la boca mientras está cantando. Esto último no se atribuiría a un fallo en los animatrónicos. La policía ni siquiera tendría motivos sólidos para cerrar el local. La cosa cobra aún más sentido si creemos que la mordida de Fredbear ocurrió unos días antes que la de Mangle. El incidente de Five Nights at Freddy’s 2, al ser más preocupante y al ir acompañado de varios asesinatos… llamaría mucho más la atención, y la mordida de Fredbear quedaría en segundo plano. La gente se acordaría más del incidente de Mangle, y el segundoFredbear’s Family Diner no debió perder demasiada clientela. Por cierto, ¿recordáis que a partir del tercer día de Five Nights at Freddy’s 2, la policía empieza a investigar el local cuando aún no ha ocurrido nada? ¿Y si empezaron a investigar porque poco antes ocurrió la mordida de Fredbear, y querían asegurarse de que todo iba bien en el otro local? Podríamos considerarlo otra prueba a favor de que la mordida de Fredbear fue la primera. Relacionado con la mordida de Fredbear, quería mencionar por qué no es mencionada en los demás juegos. Quizás ya habéis encontrado la respuesta. Al ser un incidente del local afiliadoy no de la cadena de restaurantes original, no habría motivos para mencionarla. Además, al contrario que la mordida de Mangle, la de Fredbear no tuvo consecuencias. Os recuerdo que gracias a Mangle los animatrónicos no pueden moverse durante el día en el primer juego. Por último vamos a hablar de algo que debe estar en la mente de muchos desde hace un rato: el televisor donde se muestra el anuncio de Fredbear & Friends. Quienes tenían la razón sobre este anuncio eran los que defensaban la teoría de que Fredbear hizo la Mordida del ’87. La única forma de que este anuncio tenga sentido dentro de todo esto es que la fecha “1983” sea el año de apertura del local. O mejor dicho, de los locales. De ambos Fredbear’s. Diría que es bastante probable que ambos locales, al ser iguales, abriesen en el mismo año. El nombre “Fredbear & Friends” podría ser tanto un eslogan como el nombre del local afiliado. Después de el asesinato en el Fredbear’s original, al local afiliado no le era conveniente tener el mismo nombre que el de un restaurante donde asesinaron un niño. Seguro que habrían rumores sobre este segundo local. Quizás decidieron que era mejor cambiarle el nombre, aunque no cambiarían el nombre de Fredbear, el animatrónico protagonista. Relacionado con la mala fama… Five Nights at Freddy’s 2 probablemente no creó unos “Toys de resorte” o un “Toy Fredbear” para evitar que la gente recordase Fredbear’s Family Diner. De nuevo, debieron pensar que no era conveniente que el nuevo restaurante fuese parecido al anterior. Y de paso instalaron el reconocimiento facial para que ningún criminal se acercase a los niños. Pero no contaban con que ese criminal era todo un experto en animatrónicos… Ahora pasaré a responder a un par de dudas que algunos podéis tener, para que no sea necesario que preguntéis al respecto. Posibles dudas al respecto ¿Cómo afecta esto a la historia de los demás juegos? Pues en realidad no afecta mucho a los demás juegos. Scott dijo que ya habíamos descubierto la historia de las tres primeras entregas de la saga, y como habéis visto esta teoría no ha cambiado nada crucial que ya supiéramos; excepto lo que sabíamos del cuarto juego. O, mejor dicho, lo que creíamos saber. Esta teoría sólo afecta a los demás juegos solucionando algún pequeño misterio de éstos, como el motivo de la investigación policial de FNAF 2. ¿El primer niño asesinado pudo morir en este segundo Fredbear’s? No, por diversos motivos. Primero, este asesinato es el motivo por el que cierran el primer Fredbear’s. Si ese niño no murió ahí, no tiene sentido que el local cierre y que haya tantos rumores al respecto. Además, este segundo Fredbear’s no cierra. Algo improbable si se hubiera asesinado a alguien ahí. Sí, el niño del juego muere, pero no por asesinato, sino por un accidente. ¿Cuándo cierra este segundo Fredbear’s? Probablemente cierre un tiempo después de que cerrase FNAF 1. Quizás después de varios años. No por ningún motivo en especial. Simplemente cerraron, antes de que abriesenFazbear’s Fright. Porque si la compañía siguiese en pie, no permitiría que abriesen una atracción de terror… Perderían clientela por ello, creo yo. Daría mala fama al restaurante. ¡Ey! ¿El hombre morado no trabajó en este local? Sí, sí, cierto. Esto puede parecer extraño, pues el local está abierto al mismo tiempo que la pizzería del segundo juego, y el hombre morado también trabajó en ésta. Es posible que el hombre morado haya trabajado en ambos locales a la vez. Durante su primera semana de trabajo en el segundo juego, tomó el turno nocturno, mientras que en FNAF 4 le vemos trabajando durante el día. Ya que los dos locales están afiliados, podemos pensar que podían compartir algún empleado. Además, los sueldos de Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzano son muy altos, así que el hombre morado podría estar trabajando en ambos locales para ganar más dinero. También podemos pensar que el momento en el que vemos al hombre morado en FNAF 4 ocurre antes de que éste tome el turno nocturno, y que una vez abre la pizzería del segundo juego el hombre morado es trasladado al nuevo local porque se necesita personal. De nuevo, el hecho de que los restaurantes estén afiliados hace esto posible. Obviamente, ninguno de los dos locales sabe que este empleado es quien asesinó a un niño en el Fredbear’s original. Sobre si el niño del cuarto juego podría ser Golden Freddy… Todo esto no afecta mucho a esa teoría. Podemos pensar que, ahora que la mordida de Fredbear y los asesinatos están separados sólo por una semana o menos, hay más probabilidades de que la teoría sea cierta. Es verdad que en las teorías del cuarto juego descarté muchas por no tener demasiado sentido, y que quizás fui demasiado “duro” con esta teoría. Si tenemos un punto de vista más abierto, los cinco niños que vemos en SAVETHEM simplemente podrían representar niños muertos y no concretamente a cadáveres. Porque el cadáver del niño de FNAF 4 no puede estar en este local. El hecho de que Golden te ataque en el primer juego ya es más problemático, pues no tiene motivos para hacerlo si no fue asesinado por el hombre morado; los fantasmas de los niños te atacan porque te confunden con su asesino. Si queréis pensar que este niño está ayudando a los demás… no hay pruebas para probarlo, ni tampoco para descartarlo. Podéis opinar lo que queráis. Si el quinto niño fuese el de FNAF4 , explicaría por qué recibe un pastel: murió el día de su cumpleaños. ¿Los matones podrían ser los niños asesinados? Ya que los dos restaurantes están abiertos en el mismo año… Yo sigo sin creer en ello. A parte de que parece que ya son bastante mayores (deben tener unos 13 años como mínimo), después de ver como un animatrónico aplasta la cabeza de un niño, no irían a otro restaurante con animatrónicos unos días después. Al menos yo no lo haría. Un par de dudas más… Ahora que sabemos que la mordida de Fredbear no ocurrió en el Fredbear’s original, alguno puede haber recordado esa olor que tienen los animatrónicos antiguos en el segundo juego. Se menciona en una llamada del Tipo del Teléfono. Aclaro que lógicamente este olor no puede referirse a la mordida. Supongo que un motivo para que exista ese olor sería que el hombre morado metiese al niño asesinado dentro de un traje. No tenemos pruebas de ello, pero quería mostraros que esta teoría no hace que el olor no pueda explicarse. La última duda que creo que esta teoría puede crear está relacionada con este teaser del juego. Nunca se sabrá del todo cuál era el mensaje oculto completo del teaser, pero lo más probable es que sea “Property of Fredbear’s Family Diner”. Sólo quería decir que este mensaje no pierde sentido si se refiere al local afiliado. Este segundo local, como ya hemos dicho, podía llamarse también Fredbear’s Family Diner. Fredbear & Friends puede ser sólo un eslogan, o el teaser puede referirse al nombre original del local afiliado. Hablando de teasers… ¿Sabéis que acaba de tener sentido de nuevo? Y por último… El gran error que hemos cometido. Independientemente de si esta teoría es correcta o no, hay un gran error que hemos cometido con este cuarto juego; no hablo de haber sacado conclusiones erróneas, o de no haber investigado lo suficiente. El gran error que hemos cometido esta vez… ha sido no colaborar entre nosotros. En vez de cooperar para encontrar la verdad del juego, viendo los puntos buenos de cada teoría y uniéndolos para acercarnos a la historia, nos hemos dedicado a descartar las teorías de los demás y a ignorar los argumentos del rival. Es por eso que, después de dos meses, los fans no han encontrado la historia real y Scott ha tenido que dar pistas para que la descubramos. Este fandom ha ido empeorando al largo del tiempo, y esto se ha notado más que nunca en la cuarta y última entrega de la saga. Estoy seguro que una de las razones por las que FNAF World no añadiría nada a la historia es que Scott se ha dado cuenta de que el fandom ya no puede trabajar en equipo. Quiero que reflexionéis un poco sobre esto, para que en los fandoms del futuro esto no vuelva a ocurrir… No podemos ser enemigos de los que tienen el mismo objetivo que nosotros. Y esa es la teoría entera, más la reflexión del final. Está más que claro que muchos no creeréis en ella porque es más que extravagante, pero no le he encontrado ningún fallo o inconsistencia inexplicable. La veo más sólida que las demás teorías porque no deja cabos sueltos como los juguetes de los Toy. Ya sabéis que las teorías anteriores del cuarto juego no acertaron, y es por eso que he creado una más compleja. Si encontráis una forma de hacer esta teoría más simple sin que deje de resolver todos los problemas que soluciona, sois bienvenidos a decir qué podría simplificarse. También podéis comentar si creéis que me he equivocado en algo. Con esto no me refiero a decir “tu lógica saca conclusiones absurdas”. Busco argumentos. ¡Eso es todo!